Sign of the Smoking Eye
The visible mark of one destined to rule Occipitus, the Sign of the Smoking Eye imbues a creature with the essence of that Abyssal layer (an evil place tinged with good). Receiving the Sign of the Smoking Eye is necessary first step on the path to ruling the layer. Because Occipitus isn’t wholly evil, the Sign of the Smoking Eye can also be a useful tool for a creature determined to expunge every trace of evil from the plane and restore it to it’s Celestial glory. The Sign of the Smoking Eye enables its bearer to establish morphic control over Occipitus. The previous bearer of the Sign, the fallen angel Adimarchus, could remake the landscape with a wave of his hand, control magic use across the layer, and draw nigh-limitless power from the fabric of the plane itself. Such abilities require both immense personal power and mastery of the esoteric techniques of morphic planar control – neither of which is granted by the Sign. With time, study, and the acquisition of further power, someone with the Smoking Eye could turn Occipitus into a world that reflects its master’s every desire. *Appearance: Dagum's left eye has been replaced with magical flame that gives off no heat and does not burn the surrounding flesh. When the eye is open, it provides illumination as a candle. His vision is unaffected, he can still see through the transformed eye normally. The eye also gives off wisps of bitter smoke. The smoke doesn’t obscure vision, but it does give a +10 bonus to creatures trying to track him by scent. *Attacks: Dagum gains a +1 insight bonus on all attacks as the power of Occipitus subtly guides his blows. *Spellcasting: Dagum’s effective caster level for spells and spell-like abilities goes up by +1. The power of Occipitus makes his spells last slightly longer, reach slightly farther, and deal slightly more damage. *Imbued with Evil: Regardless of Dagum's actual alignment, spells and spell-like abilities with the evil descriptor treat him as if his alignment were evil. Spells and spell-like abilities with the good descriptor treat him as if his alignment were good. Magic items are similarly fooled. An unholy blight spell, for example, won’t damage Dagum, no matter what his actual alignment is. *Lie in State: Should Dagum die, his body disappears after a number of rounds equal to his Hit Dice. His body reappears at -1 hit points, stable and intact in the Skull’s eye socket on Occipitus. Any equipment he was carrying, holding, or wearing at the moment of death is likewise transported to Occipitus, and it’s likewise reconstituted if it was destroyed at the moment of death. Each time this ability is used, there’s a 20% chance that he loses the Sign of the Smoking Eye. Dimensional anchor, dimensional lock, and similar spells delay the body’s transportation in this manner, but once the spell effect ends the body transports to Occipitus immediately. *Precise Plane Shift: When Dagum casts Plane Shift or uses a Plane Shift scroll, he and anyone travelling with him arrive at exactly the location desired. This ability only works when using Plane Shift to travel to Occipitus from Áereth or from Áereth to Occipitus. When using Plane Shift to travel to or from any other plane, he appears in a random location per the spell. *Morphic Potential: With the Sign of the Smoking Eye, a creature has the potential to change the landscape of Occipitus through conscious effort, provided the base creature is powerful enough to do so. Exact details are difficult for mortal minds to comprehend, but no creature of 20th-level or lower can wield such power consciously. Over time, even a lower-level character exerts a subconscious influence on Occipitus, however, and the landscape and the essential nature of the plane changes to conform to his creature’s alignment and desires. *Saves: Dagum gains a +1 insight bonus on all saving throws—it’s almost as if the layer of Occipitus is looking out for him. Category:Keepers of the Cauldron